1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhanced performance white star hand held signal illuminants, and more particularly, to such illuminants containing a mixture of magnesium and alkyl polysulfide polymer, which mixture is preferably recovered from demilitarized illuminants and munitions to yield significant savings.
2. Background Art
Light emitting pyrotechnics are an invaluable asset in any battlefield environment, especially after sunset. Such pyrotechnics are used to signal troops with ease to see and understand instructions or warnings, and to illuminate portions of the battlefield to disclose enemy troop movements. There are two general types of pyrotechnics used by ground troops—hand signals (HHS) and ground signals. Hand signals are self contained rocket-type devices that are designed to reach a minimum height of about 180 to about 250 meters. HHS include star illuminating pyrotechnics, which return to earth slowly, supported by a parachute, and star cluster pyrotechnics, which fall back to earth on their own, providing shorter illumination times. Smoke type pyrotechnics provide a signal only, which is parachuted back to earth to maximize the suspense time for maximum visibility of the signal.
A particular type of HHS pyrotechnic of interest is the M127A1 white star parachute surface-to-air illuminant—which is primarily used as a distress signal; but, which is also useful for battlefield illumination. This particular illuminant is propelled by a fin-stabilized rocket, which is housed in a ten-inch, hand-held aluminum launching tube, which weighs about 1.2 pounds. The rocket propels the illuminant to an altitude of about 210 to 215 meters, whereupon the white star illuminant is ignited and parachuted back to the ground—burning for about 30 seconds with a luminous intensity of about 135,000 candela
The current M127A1 HHS pyrotechnic formulation consists of a magnesium fuel, sodium nitrate as an oxidizer, and a Laminac 4116/Lupersol binder system. The binder system contains Laminac 4116, which has been identified as a single-point-of-failure (SPF) material since it is being produced by only one company and therefore there is a possibility that that company may discontinue production due to low product demand or other reasons. In addition, Laminac has significant storage and longevity issues, due only a limited 6 month shelf life before decomposing. Laminac is a polyester-based binder cross-linked with styrene; a compound with its own issues relating to carcinogenicity. Styrene is a volatile organic compound (VOC) and thus presents a possible fire/explosion hazard during manufacture. Such that, it has been proposed to use an epoxy binder system in place thereof. See, Sabatini, et al, An Examination of Binder Systems and Their Influences on Burn Rates of High-Nitrogen Containing Formulations, Propellants, Explosives, Pyrotechnics vol. 36, issue 2, April 2011. p. 145-150.
More significantly, the current M127A1 pyrotechnic formulation uses a 30/50 mesh magnesium powder that conforms to Military Specification 14067-B, 10 Mar. 1967, which mandates 98.0 percent minimum purity magnesium (allowing only a maximum of 1.5% zinc, 0.5% maximum alloy as iron, and small percentages of volatile materials, carbides, and other impurities. Such a high standard allows only the use of newly manufactured, high purity magnesium, which material is relatively expensive and does not allow the use of plentiful magnesium which may be recovered and recycled from old munitions; but, which may be of lesser purity.
Back in September 1966, published U.S. Army Munitions Command Technical Report 3364, titled Comparison of Mechanically Balled Magnesium with Atomized Magnesium for use in Pyrotechnic Composition, authored by James A Carrazza, Jr., et al, concluded that the pyrotechnic performance of ball milled magnesium 30/50 mesh powder compared favorably to atomized magnesium—such that Military Specification 14067 could be amended to allow its use as a substitute for the then required atomized material. However, the Army standard for both the ball milled and atomized magnesium then, and for the last 50 plus years, has been mandated as meeting the 98.0% purify standard.
There is a need in the art for an alternative to the 98.0% pure magnesium used in military HHS pyrotechnic illuminants, i.e. a less pure and significantly lower cost material; and, there is a need for a HHS binder system which is not subject to the SPF of the present Laminac 4116 system.